The Vampire Demon and The hanyou
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are acting weird and the group is more confused than ever will they find out or does it stay a secret for all Kikyo haters Kikyo dies


**The Vampire Demon and the Hanyou**

**WARNING: Lots of sexual content and blood**

'Kagome is acting weird' a certain Hanyou thought as he watched Kagome walk off again for the night. But he was also thinking about a certain Vampire demon he met when he was a little kid that imprinted on him.

Inuyasha then decided to go follow her and see what she was up to. He kept hidden when he found Kagome walking. He was shocked when she suddenly transformed into a being he and his demon recognized.

Kagome hair darken to a deeper black than it already was and grow all the way to her feet almost touching the ground, she had small bat like wings grow in her shoulder blades, in her mouth two fangs grew and a small black half moon gathered onto her forehead.

When she opened her eyes they were no longer the brown but a bloody red color. The demon Kagome looked at where he was hidden and smiled. Inuyasha could feel his demon trying to get him to move towards his master.

"Inuyasha I see you followed me come on down I can never hurt you" Kagome said her voice a lot deeper than it was when they first met over two hundred years ago. Inuyasha oblige and jumped down right in front of her.

"Kagome it's you isn't it how come you come back now" Inuyasha asked very emotional, he really missed her when she disappeared and looked for her every day ever since that until he met Kikyo.

"I'm sorry I was in a fight when I was going to meet you and it dragged me into the well turning me into a human infant which you see as human Kagome which I must use during the day or I will die so that's why I only come out at night" Kagome said rubbing one of his ears.

Inuyasha couldn't hold back and pulled her into his hard chest showing her how much he missed her and a thought entered his head of her inserting her fangs into his neck for his blood made his blood start to boil with heat and desire.

"Inuyasha I must hurry I have to get blood before-"Kagome said cut off when Inuyasha crashed his lips onto hers. Kagome was shocked and then finally gave in and kissed him back. Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her with haloed red amber eyes.

"Kagome if you need to drink I'll give you my blood I remember when you told me if vampires drink from their imprints it won't hurt the person so" Inuyasha said exposing his neck in front of her and grabbed her head.

"Go ahead Kagome drink I know you need it" Inuyasha whispered his voice deep and lusty. Kagome couldn't ignore his plead and bit into his neck and began to drink. Inuyasha gasped with sudden pleasure and sat down pulling her with him.

"Yes Kagome oh gods keep drinking" Inuyasha moaned feeling himself getting hard. Inuyasha blood to Kagome was like sweet power that made her soul and body explode. His blood was like a mountain with a running river stream.

Kagome couldn't help but moan when she straddled his lap rubbing against his hardness with her womanhood. They were like this until Kagome was finally filled up and licked his neck to close the wound.

"Thank you for the sweet blood how about we do something else now since the night is still young and we both know that you don't need sleep like those regular humans in the group" Kagome said kissing him. Inuyasha instantly kissed her back.

Kagome used her sharp fangs and nibbled on his lip asking him her into his mouth. Inuyasha opened his mouth without hesitation and felt her tongue enter his mouth and he had his tongue met hers.

Kagome moaned when she taste him that she almost blacked out. Kagome put her black nailed hands into his soft silky sliver white hair and pulled his head closer to hers deepening the kiss and Inuyasha didn't fight it and moved with her hand.

They spent the whole making out and talking on some sorts and Kagome agreed that when Naraku was finally defeated they would become mates and Inuyasha put his scent mark and courting mark on her.

Before the sun was about to come up Kagome used her magic to conceal the marking and changed back into the human Kagome but this time she didn't lose her memories from the night before and she smiled.

"Come we should get back to the others before we have worried people on our hands" Kagome said giggling getting off his lap and held out her hand for him. Inuyasha nodded and took her hand letting her stand him up.

That morning seemed ordinary like always but what didn't make sense was Inuyasha wasn't hurrying them up and that Kagome was awfully quite without much as a good morning. The travelers packed up camp and head northeast where there were rumors of Naraku passing through.

Kagome stayed by Inuyasha's side in front while Sango Miroku and Shippo trailed behind them. They went to a clearing to see human blood everywhere and everyone except Inuyasha thought they saw Kagome' stiffened or that her eyes flashed red from the sight of blood.

Kagome stuttered and turned around afraid she would lose control of herself. Inuyasha walked up to her and whispered into her ear so low that even Shippo couldn't here and Inuyasha turned towards the group.

"You guys get the graves ready I have to take Kagome away from here" Inuyasha said. Everyone raised a brow and they saw Kagome had her eyes closed and clinging onto their Hanyou friend with a resisted and pained face.

"Inuyasha hurry please I can't keep my control any longer" Kagome said out loud. Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jump away into the forest. Everyone was shocked to see their miko friend looking like that and wondered why they were acting so weird.

"What was that about" Sango asked while they were digging the graves for the dead soldiers on the field. Miroku looked at her with the same question in his eyes.

"Yeah I'll say did you see her eyes flash red and how she was begging Inuyasha to take her away" Miroku said. They were finally in the process of burying the bodies when they remembered something.

"Sango the week is ending so that means Koga will meet us at camp tonight to join our group in search of Naraku" Miroku said. Sango stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Yeah you're right he is coming tonight I'm still surprised that Inuyasha allowed him to join but Kagome did convince him to" Sango said. Miroku nodded. They were finally done when Inuyasha came back carrying a sleeping Kagome in his arms and Koga following him.

"So you got the dead buried I see" Inuyasha said so quiet that if he spoke too loud he would wake up Kagome. They all nodded and picked their stuff back up and continued on without word.

"Hey Koga something weird is going on between them two because we aren't imagining things when we saw Kagome's eyes flash red for a second when we were at the clearing and that she begged Inuyasha to take her away" Miroku said to Koga loud enough for him to hear.

"Well when I found them Inuyasha was soothing her to sleep from what I could tell and didn't even bother to say anything to me" Koga said just as loud as Miroku while Looking at Inuyasha who was up front still carrying Kagome.

Inuyasha who didn't hear what was going on in back was looking down at his soon to be mate with worry somehow he had to find a way to keep her away from blood he didn't want to risk her going crazy from what he heard about her kind but he didn't want to also risk the group seeing her in demon form.

"Hey we'll go about 3 more hours then we will stop for the night" Inuyasha said turning his head to look at the group behind him. They all were shocked but nodded and they continued on their way with little word.

3 hours later true to his word they all stopped at a clearing in the forest just off the road with a small stream of clean water and just barley in a view of a hot springs. Kagome woke up by then but said little word.

Everyone but Inuyasha wondered why she kept looking at the sky which the sun was going down with worry and concern to where she couldn't sit still and Koga just couldn't help but ask.

"Hey Kagome what's with you" Koga asked concerned about his woman where he was passed his comfort join. Kagome seemed to ignore but when the sun went down she felt her control slipping and her eyes kept flashing.

"Inuyasha take me away I'm losing control now please hurry" Kagome whispered but Koga didn't miss it and raised a brow feeling his jealousy growing a little. Inuyasha stood up and picked her up.

"Don't wait up we'll be out all night" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha didn't wait for a reply before running into the forest leaving a stun group behind them they all looked at each other with the equal amount of shock.

"Well for Kagome to be leaving during the night is normal but for Inuyasha to something is up and did you see her eyes flash continually like that" Sango asked explaining to Koga about Kagome sneaking off for the night.

"Yeah hey Koga since you can hide your scent and aura why don't you follow them to see what's up" Sango said. But little did they know was that Kagome sent a little friend to watch them that she read minds with.

'Mi lady they're planning on sending the wolf after you' the bat said through the mind. He could feel his masters annoyed mood and an invisible barrier appeared to prevent anyone from entering or leaving the area unless taking down.

Koga started to run towards the forest where Inuyasha and Kagome took off to but was blasted back by a barrier. Everyone gasped and ran up to him.

"Either Kagome did this on purpose or they are still nearby and could hear us" Koga said standing up starting to get angry that the mutt took his woman into the forest to where they could be doing anything that was improper.

**The forest in a nearby cave**

Kagome was half naked biting in her Hanyou's neck feeding while Inuyasha played with her chest and kissing her neck that was bear to him while moaning in pleasure of his master's fangs in his neck.

" Kagome" Inuyasha moaned when he felt her tongue flick his neck and he wrapped his arms around her and held her while she continue to feed every now and then licking her pointed ears.

Kagome was finally done drinking and licked the wound to heal and laid her head on his still covered chest and listen to his heartbeat. Inuyasha breathe in her scent which changed from her cherry scent to the smell of a powerful rain storm and he remembered something.

"Hey Kagome I just remembered something I want to give a gift for you birthday you are after all 18 today" Inuyasha pulling out a package and handing it to her. Kagome took it out of his hands and opening it up.

Kagome gasped at the gift. It was a black fire rat top with a sliver under shirt and black fire rat pants. She smiled and hugged him but there was a second part to her gift as well and he pulled out another package and Kagome gasped.

Kagome opened it and smiled. It was a sword made from his own fang which when she touched it the sword vibrated recognizing its master. Kagome hugged Inuyasha tighter and looked at the sword.

"It's called Gakusaiga it's a sword that can turn into a bow and gives you unlimited arrows in battle and has its own special attack that's kind of like the wind scar and backlash wave" Inuyasha said inside her ear.

Kagome turned toward him and kissed him putting down the sword to wrap her arms around his neck. Inuyasha finally given in and kissed her back with so much passion and lust.

"You know my love I do get new powers since it's my 18th birthday" Kagome said very lusty that Inuyasha shuddered in delight and held her tighter to his muscular chest.

Kagome being the minx she was rubbed her black claws over his rippling muscles causing him to moan softly and Kagome kissed him again to cut his neck slightly having a little blood come out but not enough to kill him.

Kagome separated from his lips and latched onto his neck. Inuyasha felt her suck his neck lightly that he moaned at the feeling. He used one hand to hold her head to his neck and hand his free hand drop between.

He gasped when he didn't feel any cloth blocking him from her heated core. Inuyasha could feel her smirk against his neck and detach from his neck with a little blood going down her chin.

"Here Inuyasha pleasure me this its ok baby" Kagome said pulling out her vibrator. Inuyasha grabbed hold of it and laid Kagome on the cold cave floor and put the vibrator between her legs.

Inuyasha rubbed it against her clit and entrance and smirked with she bucked against it with a moan that he wanted to hear again. Inuyasha turned it on high and pushed it onside his lusty mate to be.

"Oh gods Inuyasha that feels so good faster" Kagome moaned. Inuyasha then started to thrust the imitated cock hard and fast with in her that he could see her juices coming out of her and onto his hand.

Inuyasha could feel his cock twitch in his hakama's but he ignored it and focused on his female's pleasure. Kagome's moans got louder the closer she got to her climax.

"Oh god Inuyasha please harder oh god I'm going to cum" Kagome moan feeling the spring in her low stomach about to explode. Kagome breath turned from heavy to pants.

"Cum for my sweet little vampire I want to taste your honey down there please" Inuyasha who let his demon a little bit of control. Kagome couldn't take it anymore after he said that.

"Inuyasha I'm CUMMING oh god" Kagome screamed out. Inuyasha smirked when he felt the warm liquid that came out of her body and onto his hand.

Inuyasha pulled out the vibrator out of her and licked it and put his hand to her mouth letting her taste her cum on his hand. Kagome moaned when she tasted herself when she noticed the sun was about to come out.

"Inuyasha I must change back now we'll continue tomorrow night" Kagome whispered using her powers to cover the scent of their pleasures and switched back to the human Kagome everyone else knows.

Once they packed up they retuned to camp to see everyone else up but yet again Kagome didn't say anything and went to help pack up ignoring the glances from the wolf next to the dead fire.

'Inuyasha can you hear me' Kagome said through her mind. Miroku and Koga who were next to him heard him gasped in shock and surprised and looked to Kagome who was looking back at him.

'Kagome what's wrong you sound concerned' Inuyasha said back. Kagome nodded and Koga raised a brow.

'I have a feeling Sesshomaru is going to show up and I want your permission to test one of my new powers' Kagome said to him through her mind speech her eyes reading for permission and everyone was now double in confusion.

'Go ahead I to want to see this new power of yours' Inuyasha said. Everyone watched as Kagome smiled brightly at him and wanted to ask what was going on but didn't bother.

Inuyasha and the tachi packed up camp and continue their journey. Koga was looking in jealousy as his 'woman' was walking beside the mutt up front when she should be next to him like a mate to be should be.

"Hey Kagome why don't you walk with me for a while and get away from the mutt" Koga said from his place in the middle. Inuyasha growled but when he heard Kagome voice in his head he calmed down.

'My love just ignore him he still thinks I'm his let him think that until I break it to him after Naraku's defeat' Kagome said to him through their mind. Koga watched as Inuyasha nodded and put his arm around her.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo who were in the back of the group were deep in thought and spoke to one another without their miko and hanyou friend hearing.

"Look at the way Kagome is behaving during the day and how she disappears at night and doesn't return to camp until morning" Miroku said. Sango and Shippo thought about and nodded.

"Well Shippo didn't this morning you said to us that she smelt of a little bit of Inuyasha's blood isn't that kind of weird" Sango said. Shippo looked at Sango and nodded.

While they traveled into the afternoon Kagome's prediction came true when she felt him coming towards them and they all stopped waiting for the Taiyoukai to show his face once again but they all felt Kagome was up to something for this meeting by the look in her dark brown eyes

Just like that five minutes later Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing without his group like usual but when he looked at Kagome his beast suddenly got nervous being around her and wanted to run for it but he ignored it.

"Well you bastard I see you have shown up yet again for the Tetsusaiga I guess" Inuyasha said in his usual tone but what creep Sesshomaru was that he wasn't attacking right away nor drawing his sword.

What shocked them all is when Kagome dropped her weapon and started to walk towards him calm and how Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly turn more than just emotionless but just plain lifeless.

Inuyasha watched as the black moon showed up but had a red aura surround it and how she just looked at Sesshomaru dead in the eyes with her own. Kagome was finally in front of him when he heard her command through their mind and Sesshomaru's.

'Sesshomaru you are not to come after my lovers sword and join our group to defeat the spider hanyou until then are not to attack us or never even after we defeat him and be more lively with us and show emotion' Kagome voice demanded and Inuyasha was shocked when he heard his brother's voice.

'Yes Kagome I understand I shall get my group and return to you' Sesshomaru's voice said. Inuyasha heard gasp from the group when Sesshomaru just left without a word and he turned towards them when they spoke.

"Inuyasha my friend what did Kagome do to Sesshomaru that caused him to become practically lifeless right there or I felt fear coming off him when he looked at Kagome" Miroku asked. Inuyasha didn't answer before Kagome was walking back towards them right back to Inuyasha's side like usual.

"Well he won't be attacking us and made a compromise to join our group to help us track down Naraku" Kagome said in her usual cheerful mood. Everyone still didn't know what was going on so they just nodded.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru and his group showed back up and he had a smile that didn't mean he was going to kill them on his face and looked to Kagome.

"We are ready to travel again until we break" Sesshomaru said in a mood they never heard him said in and the group minus Sesshomaru Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there dumbfounded and shocked.

"Well let's get going we have an enemy to beat and so little time move out" Inuyasha said as he Sesshomaru and Kagome started to walk away everyone didn't said anything and just followed them.

Once again it was close to night time and again Kagome's eyes started flashing red. Inuyasha saw this once again and stood up with Kagome following him again. Koga walked up to them with a jealous glare.

"Hey you mutt you forget that you are taking off with my woman better enjoy cause after we defeat Naraku I will be taking her as my mate" Koga said but little did he know that wasted time to escape but Inuyasha ignored it when he saw Kagome double over.

Before anyone tried to do something Inuyasha was already gone with Kagome by the time the sun was finally gone and the moon was shine brightly above them. Sesshomaru just sat there until he heard Kagome's command again.

'Sesshomaru make sure everyone stays within the camp' Kagome voice carried to him. Sesshomaru just nodded but he knew Kagome saw that through his vision another power she learned on her birthday.

**Nearby at a river against the tree**

Kagome was already transformed when they arrived and Inuyasha who knew what to do sat down with her on his very aroused lap causing her to moan a little but they didn't know that a certain undead miko was nearby.

"Hmm Inuyasha you're already aroused and I haven't done anything yet" Kagome said with her deep demonic voice. Inuyasha looked at her with lust and love filled eyes that made her wet.

"Of course my love you're pretty hot enough that every time I look you I just get aroused" Inuyasha said not noticing the undead miko behind the tree they were sitting against.

Kikyo who was nearby sensed Inuyasha's aura but he wasn't alone at all and his aura was very aroused. She was shocked when she heard him call some female his love when she looked at the female and gasped silently.

'That looked like my copy but yet different my copy is human' Kikyo thought but was shocked when she heard what he said next.

"Well Kagome I guess you should drink some blood here" Inuyasha said cutting his neck on the side where Kikyo was spying. Kagome smelt his blood and went to where he was bleeding and latched on.

Kikyo was more shocked when she heard Inuyasha moan and grab her head holding there while his fingers played with her school top until it was finally off her and she was not wearing a bra.

"Hmm Kagome you should wear no bra more often I like it when you do this" Inuyasha said very huskily. Kagome detached herself from his creamy tan neck and looked at him and asked the question that shocked Kikyo to her undead core.

"Inuyasha who do you love better me or that bitch Kikyo" Kagome asked and Inuyasha didn't hesitate to answer question.

"Koi I love you better I only pretended to love Kikyo because she almost looked like you and plus don't forget she betrayed me by pinning me to that cursed tree" Inuyasha said laying her to the ground so Kikyo could see them clearly but they couldn't see her.

"Oh Inuyasha I still regret not protecting you from her and when we defeat Naraku will you stop me from killing her" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smirked evilly at her question showing his fang.

"Of course not love plus when she gets killed you'll have a complete soul and then I'll take you as my mate I'm all yours my sexy vampire" Inuyasha said before kissing her deeply.

Kikyo was shocked even though she didn't show it at the hanyou's words. She started to back away to get away from the noises the two were making.

'He pretended to love but he promised me to be his one and only but now he's going to let her kill me what us going on' Kikyo said before walking off and heading the way she came.

'Maybe if I summon him I can talk him out of it' Kikyo thought with confidence.

The next morning once again Inuyasha and Kagome returned once more and helped the group pack the camp and set off.

Shortly after they were back on the road Koga looked to the distant to see soul collectors and how Kagome was playing attention to them.

'Sesshomaru the undead bitch is near be ready she usually come for us' Kagome commanded. Sesshomaru looked and nodded putting a hand on his sword. Just as he did that Kikyo exit the tree line.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you about something important" Kikyo asked bluntly looking at Inuyasha who was looking back in a blank expression. Inuyasha sighed.

"Yes but I will not leaving the group alone so just ask" Inuyasha said with annoyance that the group never thought to hear from him. Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"Well can I join your group until Naraku is defeat I promise I won't cause any trouble for the group" Kikyo asked going along with her plan. Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes at her and was about to answer until he heard Kagome's voice in his head.

'Inuyasha this is perfect if she joins the group, she can get killed by neither by Naraku or me after the battle' Kagome said to him in mind speech. Inuyasha inwardly smirked.

"Find but if you cause trouble for the group Kikyo you will be out" Inuyasha said before moving on ahead with Kagome linked to his arm. Kikyo did a low growl of jealousy and annoyance.

'That's suppose to me being linked to his arm not that copy of mine' Kikyo thought following the group from the rear.

When it hit late afternoon the group found a clearing the group decided to take a break. While Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into a thick tree where no one can see them except Kikyo from where she was sitting.

"Hey Koga have you noticed" Sango said quietly where their hanyou friend couldn't hear at all.

"What" Koga asked trying to calm down from his jealousy and looked at the said demon slayer.

"The way Inuyasha treated Kikyo he usually doesn't talk to her like that or looked at her like that" Miroku said when Sango was about to say something. Sango closed her mouth and nodded.

"Really and I thought that my woman was just a jewel detector to him" Koga said. Miroku was about to say when a highly amused Sesshomaru walked over to them. It seems that the demon lord heard them.

"It's because he's finally growing up and sticking to one woman maybe after the battle I will make him prince of the western lands" Sesshomaru said with a chuckle and everyone was shocked.

"Mi lord I thought you hated your brother because he was a half demon" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru looked at Miroku with a smile.

"I don't hate him like you guys think I was not in my right mind when I kicked them out and I don't blame Inuyasha for always attacking me so I want to make it up for him by turning him into the prince of the western lands" Sesshomaru said in a soft voice.

"Tell me what happen with you and Kagome when you looked at her while she was moving towards you, you seemed lifeless to stop her" Sango asked. Sesshomaru eyes widen not knowing what to tell them.

"Um well kinda I had a set back with my demon and it happens sometimes" Sesshomaru lied. Koga could easily smell it but let it go.

"Wow when you should emotions it's kinda gorgeous you should do that more often" Sango said. Sesshomaru smiled at her and nodded.

"Well the cold act does get old and so I decided to change and when I thought showing emotions would make me weak but I was wrong" Sesshomaru said lying yet again.

"Well that's good Mi lord hey maybe while we're can I sharpen your swords" Sango asked. Sesshomaru smiled and removed Tensaiga and Bakusaiga from his hip.

"Here then I don't mind here it's been awhile since I had them sharpen" Sesshomaru said. Sango grabbed her sword kit that Kagome had given her a year ago and went right to work.

Sesshomaru walked back over to the tree near Kikyo to keep watch of her so she doesn't try anything and sat down.

Kikyo after a few minutes looked up to where her hanyou and her copy was only to seethe in jealousy. Kagome was straddling the hanyou's lap and look like they were talking about something in low whispers until Inuyasha grabbed her head and pulled her into a hard but passionate kiss.

'Why is he still doing that with my copy he can stop this charade any time now I'm suppose to be the one with him' Kikyo thought. Little did she know that the demon lord that was traveling with them was watching her with amusement.

"Hey mutt you ready to go" Koga asked but received no answer. Curious for his own good he looked up there to see his woman and the mutt asleep peacefully in the tree.

"It looked like we are staying here for the night so set up camp again for the night I will patrol" Sesshomaru said. Everyone nodded and set off to get supplies except for Kikyo.

Little did they know that Naraku was nearby and was ready to attack them at sunset or close when they had their guards down but little did he know that he was walking in a trap set by our favorite little miko.

So when they finally close to sunset Kagome and Inuyasha were already up when Kagome felt a tug on her soul but she could also feel her control loosing up.

"Inuyasha I sense the sacred jewel and Naraku nearby" Kagome shouted causing everyone to jump up weapons ready. Every fought off the shock of Inuyasha leaving Kikyo defenseless.

Then Naraku arrived with Kagura, Hakudoshi, Kanna and two new incarnations. One was a girl. She had a mirror in her comb that was in light blond hair that reached her feet, metallic eyes and had a long sword at her side that had strange markings on there. The other one was a boy that had black hair that reached his feet also but was in a top knot like Naraku's and wavy. They both looked around 8 years old.

"I see you come Naraku ready to meet your end and who the fuck are these kids" Inuyasha asked with an arrogant smirk.

"My name is Shizoku and this is my brother Hakito" the girl spoke in a blood chilling voice. Then all of a sudden all the incarnation attacked at once and Kagome had an idea.

'Sesshomaru, Inuyasha I need you to take care of all the incarnations I'll handle Naraku' Kagome commanded. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all nodded but had to ask.

'Miko why do you want us to take care of the incarnations' Sesshomaru asked.

'I got plans for them don't worry about it right now' Kagome mind said. Sesshomaru nodded and went to attack Hakito and Shizoku while Inuyasha handled Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi.

Kagome and the others went after Naraku once Kikyo shot the barrier down with her arrow. Kagome could feel her demonic blood getting more control to a point where every demon could smell it.

Just then everyone stooped fighting to see a red aura surrounding Kagome. Koga looked at her shocked when he could no longer smell her human scent. Everyone watched in shock as Kagome hair turned darker, her nails turned black. Koga from his angle could see fangs forming in her mouth and her eyes turn pure red.

Just as she was transforming Inuyasha and Sesshomaru attacked all the incarnations dead. Kagome lifted her head and they all saw a black half moon on her forehead.

They all looked to line of sight to see Naraku lifeless looking at her just like she did with Sesshomaru only this time it was twice as powerful to where everyone could feel it.

"So that was you in the forest with Inuyasha" Kikyo screamed and everyone looked at her. Kagome just smirked.

"So what once I'm done with Naraku over there you're next on my kill list and I have my reasons me and Inuyasha will never tell you as you heard Inuyasha will not stop me" Kagome demonic voice said.

Just as was standing there she was gone and got behind Naraku and everyone looked at her and blinked except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome fangs reached his neck and bit down.

Everyone except Kikyo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru winced at the sight as Kagome sucked him dry until his skin turned grey and she dropped him once she was sure he was dead.

Kagome saw the jewel fall to the ground and quickly grabbed it and it purified before their eyes and all were shocked.

"What you are still able to purify it how you're a demon" Kikyo screamed but that's the last thing she said before Kagome rushed at her and cut her head off. Kagome turned to everyone and sighed.

"Guess I should explain myself" Kagome said and everyone sat down and Kagome began to tell the story starting from when Inuyasha was a child. After an hour she was finally finished with the story.

"So you been a demon a long but I never seen a demon like your kind before" Miroku said.

"Well we are a rare breed and we cannot survive sunlight and we feed at night but I'm a good vampire and only attack animals not humans" Kagome said. Kagome walked over to the dead incarnations and kneeled between the two new ones and slit her wrist. She put her bleeding wrist to there mouths and let her blood to the work.

Everyone was watched with amazement as the twins hair changed to a dark black with a red tint in it, the half black moon appeared on both their foreheads. Once she was done she motioned Inuyasha over and he came.

"Inuyasha for me to complete the process of making them our son and daughter (the girl is older) you must add your blood to the mix" Kagome said cutting his wrist. Inuyasha was smiling and nodded.

Kagome put his wrist to their mouth and then walked over to Kanna and Kagura. Kagome kneeled against Kagura and kissed her slightly on the lips. Everyone gasped except Inuyasha cause he knew what she was doing.

Kagome glowed red and Kagura glowed green. They began to mix together and created one color together. Kagura ears turned human and her heart started to beat (it happens when it's getting closer to dawn but once she wakes up she'll turn to her vampire self she still has wind )

Kagome then separated from Kagura and turned around towards Kanna and did the same thing. Kanna who didn't have an aura Kagome decided to create one for her. Kanna's aura was white. Kanna then started to turn more human and her hair turned sliver with black streaks.

After she was done with Kanna she went to Hakudoshi's body and did the same. His purple aura mixed with her red aura creating one color once more, his hair turned black with purple streaks in it but also looked human.

When she was done she turned back to Inuyasha to see him done and everyone looked at him. The twins now had sliver white tips, dog fangs, and claws but they had yet to open their eyes but due to the Tashio demon blood they would survive a lot better in sunlight without being effected.

Kagura woke up and her eyes were a mix with sliver and she felt her new blood take control of her and she transformed. Kagura's hair turned into the deepest black, her eyes stayed the same and her nails became a dark green, the black half moon was on her forehead. This made Miroku very aroused.

Kanna was after her and her hair grew longer until it reached her knees, her hails turned to the purest white anyone has ever seen, her eyes stayed black but had red specks in it and she also had fangs and emotions.

Hakudoshi woke up. He transformed into his vampire self as well. He had black hair with purple streaks that reached his back, purple eyes with specks of red, fangs, his nails turned purple and the half black moon appeared on his forehead.

Over the next years (I got lazy) the couples turned out like this

Koga and Sango

Miroku and Kagura

Kanna and imprinted and mate with Kohaku

Hakudoshi, imprinted and mated Rin

Inuyasha and Kagome

Hakito imprinted and mated Shiori (when he got older)

Shizoku imprinted and mated a half dog demon boy name Jiro (when she got older)

**A/N: Hope you like it and please review **


End file.
